The present disclosure relates generally to protective structures for securing persons, animals, or property. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to storm shelter apparatuses for use inside buildings such as homes and businesses.
Various types of protective enclosures for use as storm shelters are generally known in the art. Most conventional storm shelters are subterranean structures that form an enclosure that people seek shelter in during storms. Conventional subterranean storm shelters are generally too expensive for many people. Additionally, subterranean storm shelters require available land for installation. Conventional subterranean shelters are often difficult to use, obtrusive, messy, and take a long time to install.
Many homes have no dedicated storm shelters either in the home or within a reasonable distance thereof due primarily to installation and material costs of traditional subterranean shelters. Others have attempted to develop above-the-ground storm shelters. However, conventional above-the-ground storm shelters are often expensive and often do not include an aesthetically pleasing exterior. Additionally, above-the-ground storm shelters may be difficult to access during a storm when people are inside a building and must go outside to get to the exterior storm shelter.
As a consequence, residents are often forced to identify and temporarily occupy a structurally enhanced portion of a residence or office as a shelter during severe weather. The dangers associated with disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, and storms often include the potential for flying debris and/or the collapse of building materials. Many safety guidelines for severe weather instruct individuals to move to a basement, closet, or bathtub during bad weather. In such situations, individuals often get in a bathtub due to the relative strength of the bathtub wall materials. However, one problem with this solution is that bathtubs are open on the top. Therefore, although bathtubs may offer reinforced material to protect from the sides, bathtubs generally do not protect from debris falling from above.
In further applications, people may seek temporary shelter inside a building in a shower. Showers typically include tiled walls that may provide some protection in the event of a disaster such as a hurricane, tornado or earthquake. People may also seek protection in other reinforced areas such as stairwells or under desks. However, these solutions are inadequate in the event of a disaster because such structures may not fully enclose and protect individuals, animals, or property in the event of severe weather or disasters.
What is needed, then, are improvements to storm shelter structures for use inside buildings, including, but not limited to, homes, apartments, businesses, medical facilities, and offices.